Wannabe
by Smori
Summary: Naruto tells Sasuke to come over because hes got something to tell him. Naruto admits his feelings and then Sasuke admits his feelings back. Naruto has one last thing to say with some help. Sasu:Naruto... Why are they here? SongFic. Wannabe by SpiceGirls.


**Summary: **Naruto tells Sasuke to come over because he's got something to tell him. Naruto admits his feelings and then Sasuke tells Naruto how he feels back. Then Naruto has one last thing to say... "Naruto... Why are they here?"  
**Disclaimer: **I didn't make 'Naruto', Kishimoto did, so I don't own it. I didn't make the song 'Wannabe', Spice Girls did, but I do own the song on my iPod.  
_'Sasuke Thinking.'  
__**'Naruto Singing.'  
**_**'Others Singing.'  
_'All Singing'_**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was on his way to Naruto Uzumaki's house. Naruto's invited him over because he wanted to... _talk_ with Sasuke. _'What if he knows about me liking him and he hates me and now he wants to never talk to me again?!' _Sasuke had liked Naruto for a while, and the two had been bestfriends for a long time. He wasn't sure if Naruto was gay or not, so he never confessed his feelings. Now randomly, Naruto was calling him over. _'Sakura's the only one who knows how I feel about Naruto... WHAT IF SHE TOLD HIM AND HE HATES ME NOW?!'_ Sasuke though mentally pulling at his hair. _'Then I shall kill her!' _The inner Sasuke was grinning. _'But if she told Naruto and Naruto likes me back... Then do I yell at her for still telling... or thank her for telling him because I couldn't tell him myself...?'_ Sasuke looked up and he was at Naruto's house. Naruto's house was a small one story house. He lived by himself in this one bedroom home. Sasuke knew the place like the back of his hand, though when he went to his house... He couldn't remember where some rooms where. Sasuke lived in a mansion.

_DING DONG._

Sasuke pressed the doorbell ad waited for Naruto to anwser the door. Instead he heard a faint 'Come in!'. Sasuke opened the door and walked in. Naruto was in the living room on the couch. "Sit down Sasuke..." Naruto said patting the place on the couch beside him. Sasuke sat. "Sasuke... I heard a few things from Sakura..." Naruto was saying slowly while in Sasuke's head he was shouting _'WHAT DID SHE SAY!?'_ "And... I like you too Sasuke." Sasuke sat there starring at Naruto with wide eyes. The inner Sasuke's jaw was touching the floor, then started singing _'He likes me! He likes me!'_ around Sasuke's head. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned. Had Sakura lied to him? "If Sakura was lieing to me, and you don't like me--"

"No!" Sasuke shouted before Naruto could finish. "I- I do like you Naruto." He said smiling. "I just never thought you'd like me back." Sasuke said causing Naruto to smile.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said standing up.

"Yeah Naru?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled at the nickname.

"I have one more thing to say to you..." Naruto said sighing.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked confused. _'DOES HE HAVE SOME SORT OF DISEASE? No... He would've told me that because we've been friends for so long...'_

Then out from around the corner came four people. "Sasuke... You know Sakura-chan." He said pointing to the pink haired girl. "Well... The other three are friends of mine that I've know about as long as you, they just didn't go to our school." Naruto said smiling. Beside Sakura, stood a guy with red hair, thin eyebrows, and a tattoo of 'Ai' on the left of his forehead. Then there were two other people who almost looked like twins. One was a boy (or so Sasuke thought. He wasn't sure, but guessed it was a boy.) with long brown hair and eyes that almost looked a lavender color. Beside him was a girl, a bit shorter than him, with short blue/black hair that reached her chin. "This is Gaara, Neji, and Hinata..."

"Hello Uchiha." Gaara and Neji said in unison while Hinata gave a small "Hello..." and Sakura gave Sasuke a huge smile and said "Hello Sasuke-kun." Oh yeah... She was planning something.

The lights dimmed off and then there was a single that that flashed on. Naruto had moved to another part of the living room and had a microphone in his hand. Then two other smaller lights turned on and you could see Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, and Neji behind Naruto with microphones of their own.

_**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.  
**_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want.  
**_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.  
**_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want.  
**_**I wanna,(**_**uh**_**) I wanna,(**_**uh**_**) I wanna,(**_**uh**_**) I wanna,(**_**uh  
**_**I wanna really really really wanna zigazigah.**_

_**If you want my future, forget my past.  
**__**If you wanna get with me, better make it fast.  
**__**Now don't go wastin', my precious time...  
**__**Get you act together we could be just fine.**_

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.  
**_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want.  
**_**I wanna,(**_**uh**_**) I wanna,(**_**uh**_**) I wanna,(**_**uh**_**) I wanna,(**_**uh  
**_**I wanna really really really wanna zigazigah.**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.(**_**gotta get with my friends  
**_**Make it last forever, friendship never ends.  
**__**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give.  
**__**Takin' is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

_**What do you think about that, now you know how I feel.  
**__**Say you can handle my love, are you for real.(**_**are you for real_)  
I won't be hastey, I'll give you a try.  
If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye._**

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want.  
**_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want.  
**_**I wanna,(**_**uh**_**) I wanna,(**_**uh**_**) I wanna,(**_**uh**_**) I wanna,(**_**uh  
**_**I wanna really really really wanna zigazigah.**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.(**_**gotta get with my friends  
**_**Make it last forever, friendship never ends.  
**__**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give.  
**__**Takin' is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

_**So here's the story from A to Z.  
**__**You wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully.  
**__**We got Em in the place, who likes it in your face.  
**__**We got G like MC, who likes it on an-  
**_**Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady.  
**_**And as for me... Ha you'll see.  
**__**Slam you body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and win it all around.**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.(**_**gotta get with my friends  
**_**Make it last forever, friendship never ends.  
**__**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give.  
**__**Takin' is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam.  
**__**Slam you body down and wind it all around.  
**__**Slam you body down and wind it all around.  
**__**Slam you body down and wind it all around.  
**__**Slam you body down zigazigah.**_

_**If you wanna be my lover...(**_**lover...lover...**

Sasuke sat there, starring up at the five. _'OF COURSE I'LL BE YOU LOVER!'_ He took a look around. "Soo... I have to get to know these people?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

"..."

* * *

**_A/N: Hehe. I really love that song lately, and everyday on the bus before and after school, my friend Maddy and I listen to it... So I wanted to make a story out of it! Hope you liked it!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


End file.
